Intercity Express Programme
The Intercity Express Programme is an initiative of the United Kingdom’s Department for Transport (DfT) to procure new trains to replace the InterCity 125 and InterCity 225 fleets. On 12 February 2009, the DfT announced that Agility Trains, a consortium led by Hitachi, was the preferred bidder, with a train named the Hitachi Super Express. The DfT was accused of 'spin' in its handling of this announcement and Hitachi's manufacturing plans attracted concern for reasons such as balance of payments issues, the Japanese domestic railway market being largely closed to foreign entrants, and the extent to which jobs would be safeguarded or created in the UK. In February 2010 it was announced the programme was suspended pending an independent reportUpgraded InterCity train plan on hold until after the election Sarah Arnott , 27/2/2010 , www.independent.co.ukPlans for new intercity fleet hit the buffers Robert Lea (Industrial Editor) , 27/2/2010 , business.timesonline.co.ukIntercity trains upgrade postponed Dan Milmo , 26/2/2010 , www.guardian.co.ukIntercity train upgrade postponed until after election 26/2/2010 , news.bbc.co.uk published in July 2010. A decision on the future of the programme was expected in 2010, this was deferred to 2011 along with decisions on the further electrification of the mainline network. History HST set near Chesterfield.]] Tendering process The IEP would be available in electric, ‘self-powered’ and 'bi-mode' versions. The bi-mode version would take some of its power from overhead lines where available, but would have its own power for use elsewhere. The idea of a bi-mode development of the InterCity 125 train was considered by British Rail as early as 1984. The book Intercity 125 contains a line-drawing of a "potential inter-city electro-diesel". It shows a pantograph added to the power car and one of the power bogies transferred to the adjacent car, as on the Blue Pullman.Tufnell, R.M., Intercity 125 Super Profile, page 49, Haynes Publishing Group, 1984, ISBN 0854294287 The DfT asked for: * Increased capacity and environmental performance over current designs. * The ability to split the train in order to serve different sub-routes. * A modular design with three different variants; that can be powered by electricity, diesel or both. * A design speed of with costings for higher maximum speeds up to . * Pre-series introduction on the ECML in 2012 with series production from 2014 to 2020. * Between 500 and 2000 vehicles. * Bids from organisations or consortia able to design, produce, finance and maintain the trains for 30 years. The DfT specified that it was essential that the IEP be capable of speeds of , and desirable that it be capable of higher speeds under electric power. The specification also required 'the flexibility to operate on inter-urban and commuter routes as well as long-distance journeys'. On 16 November 2007 the Department for Transport issued its IEP Invitation to Tender to three shortlisted entities: *Alstom-Barclays Rail Group *Express Rail Alliance (Bombardier, Siemens, Angel Trains and Babcock & Brown) *Hitachi On 26 June 2008, four days before the end of the bidding process, it was announced that Barclays Private Equity had re-entered the project, as a partner of Hitachi and John Laing, in Agility Trains Ltd. On 12 February 2009, the Government announced that Agility was the preferred bidder for a train supply contract worth £7.5bn. Hitachi 'Super Express' trains, supplied in five and ten vehicle multiple units, would first run in 2013 on the East Coast Main Line, with up to 1,400 coaches in service by the end of 2018. Electrification The proportions of traction types ordered would depend on decisions regarding further electrification. In late 2007, Network Rail suggested that the DfT should abandon the diesel version of the IEP as emissions regulations and the minimal demand for diesel-powered high-speed trains abroad made it cheaper to electrify lines and operate electric trains than to buy new diesel trains. In January 2009, Secretary of State for Transport Geoff Hoon stated that before finalising procurement plans he would need to consider electrification proposals from Network Rail in terms of cost, financing and benefit. In June 2009 Network Rail published a draft Electrification Strategy recommending electrification of the Midland Main Line and Great Western Main Line through to Oxford and Swansea, followed by some cross country routes and the Reading to Plymouth Line. On 23 July 2009 the DfT presented plans to electrify the Great Western Main Line from London to Bristol and from Swindon to Swansea.BBC News - UK - £1bn plan to electrify rail line After the Comprehensive Spending Review in October 2010 it was announced the lines from London to Didcot, Oxford and Newbury would be electrified in the following six years. Extension from Didcot to Swindon, Bath, Bristol and to South Wales would be dependent on a further assessment due in 2011 of the costs and implementation requirements of this programme. Review On 26 February 2010 Transport Secretary Andrew Adonis announced that contract negotiations could not be completed before the 2010 United Kingdom general election, and a value for money review was to be carried out. Network Rail's commitment to electrify the main line between London and Bristol meant that the original assumptions used when formulating the procurement plan had changed, additionally passenger transport figure increases had not met expectations,the incumbent transport secretary Lord Adonis also blamed lack of financial support from the City. Additionally a planned second phase - to introduce new trains to the specifications in the plan on the route between London and Glasgow were cancelled. Opposition politicians, industry commentators and the Association of Train Operating Companies was critical of aspects of the scheme - particularly the micromanagement of the proposed trains specifications, and lack of input from potential operators. In July 2010 the report on the programme by Sir Andrew Foster was published, and the decision on whether to proceed with the programme deferred until after the Spending Review in October 2010 whilst alternatives were assessed. Other options examined in the report included combinations of: using existing carriages propelled by high-powered electric locomotives, class 377, or re-engineered class 319 or 365 commuter trains on some sections to compensate for demand, the use of class 180 diesel trains on some non-electrified routes, refurbished Intercity 125s, as well as infill electricfication. On 25 November 2010 the Secretary of State for Transport (Philip Hammond) announced that a final decision on the Intercity Express Program would be deferred to 2011 along with decisions on further electrification of the rail system. Two options for the non-electrified sections are still being considered: coupling of an all electric train to a diesel locomotive or Agility Trains' proposal of electric trains with additional underfloor engines. Hitachi Super Express The train specification offered by Agility Trains, to be built by HitachiHitachi Announces Plans for the Establishment of UK Rolling Stock Assembly and Manufacturing Facility hitachi.com has been given the name "Hitachi Super Express" or "Super Express Train".Agility Trains Announced as Preferred Bidder for Intercity Express Programme hitachi.com References External links * Intercity Express Programme Department for Transport * Agility Trains * Review of the Intercity Express Programme by Sir Andrew Foster Department for Transport , 6/7/2010 , www.dft.gov.uk Category:High-speed rail in the United Kingdom Category:Proposed public transport in the United Kingdom de:Intercity Express Programme